La colère de Fleur
by Lynnah O'Crazy
Summary: L'Histoire se souvient de l'attaque des Mangemorts lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill Weasley, mais personne ne se souvient de comment cela s'est terminé …


Harry Potter : La colère de Fleur

Personnages : Fleur Delacour & Voldemort

Genre : Parodie/Humour (comme c'est étonnant)

Résumé : L'Histoire se souvient de l'attaque des Mangemorts lors du mariage de Fleur et Bill Weasley, mais personne ne se souvient de comment cela s'est terminé …

Disclaimer : Tout appartient à la génialissime J.K. Rowling.

Mot de l'auteur : Coucou tout le monde ! Cela fait longtemps que je ne suis pas venue, toutes mes excuses, mes études sont beaucoup plus chronophages que je ne le pensais (et accessoirement je n'ai pas grand-chose à poster). Voilà donc le dernier OS que j'ai écrit, je vais bientôt être en partiels et j'espère que l'inspiration reviendra après. Cet OS a été corrigé par Grell et je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !

 **Précision :** Texte en italique : _« Fleur parle en français »_

* * *

 _ **La colère de Fleur**_

La journée se passait bien, la fête battait son plein et la joie se lisait sur le visage de la plupart des invités. Les deux mariés, Fleur et Bill, rayonnaient de bonheur, mais quelque chose arriva et tous se figèrent.

Une longue forme argentée tomba à travers le dais, au-dessus de la piste. Gracieux et luisant, un lynx atterrit avec légèreté au milieu des danseurs surpris. Des têtes se tournèrent tandis que ceux qui se trouvaient au plus près se figeaient en plein mouvement, dans une pose absurde. Le Patronus ouvrit alors largement sa gueule et parla avec la voix lente, forte et profonde de Kingsley Shacklebolt, qui était cette fois-ci teintait de panique. Celle-ci retentit dans le silence qu'il avait provoqué :

\- « Le ministère est tombé. Scrimgeour est mort. Ils arrivent ! »

Les invités étaient figés, comme si le temps s'était arrêté, l'information bloquée, ne voulant pas y croire. Un bruit de transplanage, suivi de nombreux autres, les sortit de leur pensées. Les mangemorts étaient arrivés et ce fut l'enfer. Tout le monde se bousculait, les sorts pleuvaient, les bruits de transplanage étaient assourdissants et fatalité, le mariage était gâché.

Les hurlements s'intensifièrent lorsque la silhouette de Lord Voldemort en personne se dessina à l'entrée du chapiteau. Le mage noir, décidé à en découdre face à sa Némésis, fut étonné quand une silhouette furieuse se dressa face à lui : une robe blanche, magnifique et imposante, de longs cheveux blonds coiffés de façon sophistiquée et un visage aux traits parfaits déformés par la fureur. Fleur Delacour, maintenant Weasley, se dressait face au plus puissant mage noir du vingtième siècle.

Le face à face était tellement improbable que les actions alentours se suspendirent pour voir ce qui allait se passer.

\- « C… COMMENT OSEZ-VOUS ? INTERROMPRE _**MON**_ MARIAGE ? Bande… de… de… _**de**_ crétins britanniques sans aucun respect ni aucune considération ! »

Tous autour d'elle durent ramasser leurs mâchoires par terre après sa tirade. Voldemort, lui, imitait très bien le hibou avec ses yeux à deux doigts de sortir de leurs orbites.

\- « Je suis Lord Voldemort, plus grand mage noir de tous les temps et… »

 _-_ « _J'EN AI RIEN À FOUTRE !_ Vous foutez en l'air MON mariage avec votre bande de _sagouins_ et vous croyez que je vais laisser passer ça ? Nan mais vous avez vu Merlin en string ?! »

Les spectateurs eurent l'impression l'espace d'un instant que la jeune femme était entouré d'une aura sombre et meurtrière écrasant Voldemort. Alors que celui-ci levait sa baguette pour sceller le sort de la jeune française, elle fut plus rapide. Avec une vitesse presque surhumaine, la vélane avait levé sa main et avec toutes ses forces, elle l'avait abattue sur la joue du mage noir.

Fleur avait mis tellement de puissance dans la gifle (et peut être même de la magie) que Voldemort avait tourné la tête sur le coup et avait l'empreinte de la main sur sa joue. Des gouttes de sang perlaient de son… nez ? Ses fentes ? Un léger filet de sang coulait au coin de ses lèvres. Il était sonné, cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas été blessé et qu'il n'avait pas ressenti de la douleur.

 _-_ « DÉGAGEZ ! » hurla Fleur d'une voix impérieuse.

Tous pensaient que Voldemort allait sauvagement assassiner l'imprudente, mais quelle ne fut pas leur étonnement lorsque le mage noir hocha la tête, penaud, et transplana en emmenant ses troupes. Le silence régna de nouveau sur le verger des Weasley où se passait la cérémonie.

∼ _Royaume-Uni, manoir des Malfoy_ ∼

Voldemort était dans son bureau avec Nagini.

 _-_ « Pourquoi tu ne l'as pas tué Tom ? » s'étonna le serpent.

 _-_ « … Elle me fait trop peur… » avoua Voldemort en frissonnant.

Depuis ce jour, le mariage de Bill et Fleur était devenu une légende dans la famille Weasley. La jeune femme avait gagné une sacrée réputation et tous craignaient sa colère (et ses gifles surtout). Harry n'était plus le seul à avoir un surnom, après le Garçon-qui-a-survécu, voici Badass-Fleur.

Ça avait quand même plus de gueule, non ?

* * *

J'aimerais parodier à peu près les fins des sept tomes d'Harry Potter. Un OS par tome, _**Une faiblesse insoupçonnée**_ et _**A la goupille près**_ sont respectivement les parodies de la Chambre des Secrets et des Reliques de la Mort. J'essaierai de le faire mais je ne promets rien… Mais, ce sera mon projet pour la fin des partiels.


End file.
